


Перья (Feathers)

by Esssteban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esssteban/pseuds/Esssteban
Summary: Вождь племени мог бы быть менее загадочным и просто сказать : «Эй! Теперь ты можешь видеть физическое воплощение крыльев людей! Помни, что внешность крыльев считается отражением состояния души человека. Удачи с этим!»





	Перья (Feathers)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838106) by [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel). 

> Примечание автора I: Не проверено бетой, я прошу прощения за любую ошибку, которую вы, скорее всего, найдете.  
Примечание автора II: Написано на STID Kink Meme. Я взял на себя смелость присоединиться, поэтому я прошу прощения у ОП об этом. Я не мог ничего с этим поделать.  
Примечание переводчика I: Автор был вдохновлен этим постом: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838607?view_adult=true  
Примечание переводчика II: Разрешение на перевод получено.

I

Это был несчастный случай, правда.

Многие бы сказали, что развитие этого совершенно нового навыка было следствием его безрассудных действий,— ох, если бы они знали— но Джим знал лучше. История, которой он придерживался, заключалась в том, что это был несчастный случай. Кроме того возле больших мистических арок, которые могут изменить ваше «восприятие» живых существ, должны быть предупреждения. Любой мог случайно пройти через них, и не имеет значения то, что эти арки были в святилище на планете Мумбы-Джамбы, на много световых лет в дали от родной планеты.

Честно, это не его вина. 

Но это неважно, ведь дело в том, что благодаря этой случайности — а это и правда был несчастный случай, большое спасибо — он теперь мог видеть «руки, держащие Душу», или как это сказал Вождь из местного населения Мумбы-Джамбы, хотя он мог бы быть менее загадочным и просто сказать : «Эй! Теперь ты можешь видеть физическое воплощение крыльев людей! Помни, что внешность крыльев считается отражением состояния души человека. Удачи с этим!»

Крылья… Он мог видеть совсем не метафорические крылья людей, и это его бесило.

Он держал свою особенность в секрете, и поэтому, когда команда нашла его, они были гораздо более обеспокоены его физическим состоянием, чтобы заметить, что он смотрел мимо их плеч с разинутым ртом, как у рыбы. Спок, отметив удовлетворительную улыбку Вождя, сделал несколько замечаний по этому поводу, но Джим уклонился от темы и, слава Богу, вулканец отступил.

Когда Вождь сказал, что это навсегда, Джим еще находился в стадии отрицания, но после нескольких дней просто смирился… Может, он сможет научиться жить с этим.

Итак, крылья… да, это было странно и увлекательно одновременно.

Его собственные крылья были большими и белыми с мягким серебряным блеском. Они вздымались, когда он злился, и оборачивались вокруг него, когда ему было плохо. В заключение, крылья были долбанными рассказчиками, и Джим был так рад, что люди не могли видеть их, иначе он стал бы открытой книгой еще больше чем сейчас.

Наблюдать за чужими крыльями и мыслями? Это было гораздо интереснее, чем смотреть на его собственные.

Крылья Спока были цвета темного золота с черными полосками, с размахом не таким большим, как у Джима, и немного взъерошенные, как будто он ворошил перья… и Джим бесстыдно смотрел на них большую часть времени.

Он правда ничего не мог с этим поделать. Крылья Спока были более выразительными и общительными, чем сам Спок!

Например, Спок читал лекцию о предстоящей миссии своим простым монотонным голосом, все было под контролем, однако его крылья постоянно дрожали и тряслись, особенно когда он обращал внимание на опасность для команды, и всякий раз, когда кто-то упоминал Ниоту крылья хлопали и трепетали. На самом деле, они очень выразительны, если Ниота вовлечена, не говоря уже о том, когда она поблизости. Спок, стоя рядом с Ухурой, неизменно окутывал ее своими крыльями, даже если на физическом плане они не касались друг друга.

Джим думал, что это восхитительно, и несколько раз хихикал из-за странного взгляда Спока, когда становился свидетелем этого.

В то же время крылья Ниоты были очаровательного оттенка фиолетового с белыми полосками. Размах ее крыльев был подобен размаху Спока, но ее крылья не были лохматыми, лишь иногда немного растрепанными… и Джим старался не приближаться к ним.

В этом не было ничего личного. Он любил Ниоту, и она была его другом, но ее крылья были подлыми. Ниота могла вести себя спокойно и стоять неподвижно, но ее крылья могли начать раздуваться и метаться в любую секунду, остро реагируя, особенно когда она раздражалась. Джиму приходилось уворачиваться, чтобы не попасть под прекрасные пурпурные крылья, что делало Ухуру злее, из-за того, что она понятия не имела, почему Кирк вел себя так странно.

Он много узнал о команде, наблюдая за их крыльями, но иногда казалось, что он был невежей, подсматривающим за чем-то слишком личным, чем-то, что скрывалось по определенной причине.

II

Он не знал чего ожидать от крыльев Леонарда, но то, что он увидел, было неправильным.

Они были большие, больше чем у Джима, и выглядели очень сильными… но смесь тускло-серых и светло-зеленых перьев была странной. Иногда тусклый серый цвет становился ярче, превращаясь в белый, но ненадолго, и это бесконечно противоречило Джиму, потому что его лучший друг выглядел хорошо, но, казалось, что его душа - это другая история.

Они работали над отчетами о миссии, когда Боунзу позвонили, и Джиму пришлось приложить немалые усилия чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда он заметил, что серые с зеленым крылья обернулись вокруг его друга, приобретая более тусклый оттенок. Он не мог услышать содержание разговора, но когда его друг вернулся с горькой улыбкой, постукивая о комм пальцами, Джим понял о чем шла речь.

— Ничего кроме костей, — сказал доктор. —Даже сегодня эти отношения не оставили мне ничего, кроме моих костей.

Постукивание продолжалось, и Джим не мог просто оставить все как есть. Эти унылые и больные цвета были просто неправильными. Капитан начал проводить больше времени со своим другом и часто подшучивал над ним, чтобы повеселиться с командой. Он пытался призвать доктора продолжить некоторые медицинские исследования, которыми Боунз был взволнован несколько месяцев назад, а также вовлекал друга в различные высадки. Большую часть времени Джим буквально нависал над Леонардом, и Боунз заметил это, но совсем не возражал.

Капитан был уверен в том, что цвета крыльев Маккоя меняются, когда однажды тускло-серый цвет крыльев Боунза сменился черным, удобно расположившись вдоль двух оттенков зеленого. Джим знал, что чёрный не плохой цвет и может означать как хорошее, так и плохое, и сам по себе был лучше, чем этот унылый и умирающий серый.

Сейчас Боунз выглядел более расслабленным и меланхолии в его глазах стало явно меньше, чем раньше. Его смех был искренен, а крылья более не были в столь напряженном состоянии как прежде.

Капитан не знал что произошло в течении тех дней, что Леонард провел в городе, но чтобы это не было, Боунз смирился с этим, что отразилось на его душе и, следовательно, на его крыльях.

Его другу стало лучше и это все, что имело значение для Джима.

После этого инцидента чувство, что Джим является нарушителем личного пространства, только усилилось. Наблюдение за борьбой чей-то души без разрешения, заставляло его чувствовать себя неловко. Теперь, слова Вождя о ценности его дара и о его предостережениях, касательно наблюдения за тем, что определяет человека, были понятны. И он уважал их.

Джим не заметил, что в тот день среди его крыльев затерялись серые тусклые перья.

III

Есть только один способ описать крылья Чехова: Красные Ара.

Копна синих, желтых и красных перьев, расположенных в гармонии с размахом крыльев, а так же идеально подходящих для его роста. Мягкие, но сильные крылья Чехова были такими же выразительными, как их владелец; они дрожат и хлопают, когда он взволнован, опускаются и колышутся, когда он в смятении. Но они никогда не были абсолютно неподвижны и взмахивали каждый раз, когда Павел улыбался, и это всегда поднимало настроение Джиму.

Молодой гений постоянно двигался, работая над чем-то и его крылья также были подвижны. Не раз капитан думал, что ребенок просто взмахнет ими и взлетит высоко вверх, и, может, он не ошибся в этой мысли.

Образно говоря, Чехов все время летал, и то, как его крылья показывали это, было достаточным доказательством, чтобы думать так. 

Что было еще лучше, так это тот факт, что летая, возле него всегда будут люди, которые смогут поймать его, если он упадет. И прямо сейчас этот кто-то был Скотти.

Перья нескольких оттенков коричневого, белого и черного. Крылья Скотти напоминали Джиму о воробьях. Было забавно наблюдать за ними, потому что они всегда колеблются и дрожат, ясно выражая настроение Скотти, иногда окружая Чехова как ориентир, которым он был для молодого вундеркинда.

Крылья Сулу были также интересны; нежно-кремового цвета, как у устриц, с упорядоченными яркими серыми перьями. Большую часть времени крылья чувствовали себя комфортно рядом с Чеховым, но никогда не оборачивались вокруг Павла. Когда они веселились, крылья Сулу раскрывались и мелко дрожали, но когда возникали серьезные проблемы, они окружали стоящих возле него людей, защищая.

Он продолжил наблюдение за экипажем и каждый раз чувствовал счастье, видя преданность его команды друг другу; они были частью его семьи так же, как и он их.

Джим больше не чувствовал себя негодяем.

Шло время, и капитан смирился со своим «подарком», даже если временами он чувствовал смущение, наблюдая за таким личным, как отображение души, окружающих его людей, в форме крыльев…

IV

Джим не должен был вмешиваться, он знал это. 

Вне зависимости от того, что ощущал человек, идущий через улицу возле Штаба Звездного Флота, это не было его проблемой… но он не смог пройти мимо.

Джим медленно двигался, как будто не намеренно приближаясь к высокому брюнету, а просто шагая рядом с ним. Ему потребовалось немало усилий чтобы сдержать судорожный вздох и не зажмуриться как только он лучше рассмотрел то, что искал, потому что он никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Разрубленные крылья, опадающие перья и тусклые, почти полупрозрачные, цвета; душа этого человека была разрушена, и Джим не мог пройти мимо, просто не мог.

—Могу ли я помочь вам капитан?— глубокий баритон вывел его из ступора, и он встал лицом к лицу с этим незнакомцем в форме Звездного Флота; бледная кожа, темные волосы, ярко-голубые глаза и британский акцент. Удивившись, откуда незнакомец узнал его ранг, Джим вспомнил, что на нем был его капитанский китель, так как человек, стоящий перед ним, тоже был в форме Звездного Флота.

—Боюсь, мы раньше не встречались… — медленно произнес Кирк, — Джеймс Т. Кирк, рад встрече.

Капитан протянул руку, и мужчина, после секундного колебания, ответил. Джим смотрел ему в глаза, когда незнакомец представился, — Джон Харрисон.

Что-то было не так с этим именем, ведь если нет, то почему несколько перьев упало, сбившись у его ног, только чтобы превратиться в пыль и исчезнуть секунду спустя, как он это сказал.

— Вы не отсюда, не так ли? — Джим рассеянно подошел к Харрисону, сложив руки на груди, пока его глаза скользили между Джоном и его ранеными крыльями, — Я могу показать вам окрестности.

— В этом нет необходимости, уверяю вас…

— Я настаиваю.

Джон странно посмотрел на него, но Джиму было все равно. Не тогда, когда ноющее чувство неправильности не оставляло его в покое.

— Если так необходимо…— Джон звучал раздраженно, но Джим заставил его пойти с ним, что было маленькой победой. Кирк мог поговорить с ним сейчас и узнать больше… даже если один взгляд на крылья Харрисона заставлял его вздрагивать.

Чтобы разговорить Джона, Кирку потребовалось всё его обаяние. Очевидно, Харрисон не был в восторге от внезапной прогулки по Сан-Франциско, но все же он не отказался от компании.

Джон Харрисон, английский коммандер Звездного Флота, работающий в отделе исследований и разработок на базе в Лондоне, посещает Сан-Франциско в рамках планов исследований.

Все эти рабочие детали не о чем не говорили Джиму. Имя было фальшивым, он был уверен в этом на 99,9%, но, не имея другого способа установить личность Джона, он смирился с этим. Капитан так же знал, что Харрисон не лгал, но явно не говорил ему всей правды. Пока Кирку приходилось мириться с тем, что он имел. И даже проявляя инициативу, он не хотел испытывать судьбу и пугать Джона.

Время шло, и Джим поддерживал диалог явно активнее, чем Джон, но и он не молчал, периодически вставляя свои реплики, что уже было прогрессом.

Ближе к вечеру, они пришли к гостинице, в которой остановился Джим, и, когда Джон уже собирался уйти, крылья Кирка преградили ему путь. Харрисон остановился в нескольких дюймах от крыльев Джима, выглядя неуверенным в том, почему он не может пройти, но капитан знал, что Джон не мог видеть его крылья, блокирующие выход. Постояв какое-то время, медленно сжимая и разжимая кулаки в глубокой задумчивости, Харрисон, после долгой паузы, посмотрел на Джима через плечо. 

— Не хотите ли вы угостить меня выпивкой?— спросил Джон неуверенно.

— Тут где-то есть мини-бар, которым я не пользуюсь.

Джим улыбнулся и принял приглашение за маленькую победу.

V

Дни сменялись неделями, недели месяцами. Джон вернулся в Лондон, но они поддерживали связь и имели договоренность встречаться тогда, когда это возможно.

Посетив Джона в Лондоне, Джим чуть ли не кричал от восторга, заметив, что правое крыло Харрисона не горбилось и не выглядело столь болезненным. Кирку пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы внешне остаться спокойным и держать руки неподвижно, не пытаясь дотянуться и прикоснуться к эфирной конечности; это может быть слишком для них обоих, так непосредственно трогать крылья. Да и Джим не хотел прикасаться к ним из любопытства, он хотел прикоснуться к ним, потому что было трудно их игнорировать, и ему не нравилась манера движений крыльев, будто Джон чувствует боль.

Харрисон имел привычку буйно размахивать крыльями, когда он был напряжен и расстроен. У Джима создалось впечатление, что так он причиняет себе еще большую боль. Однажды, после особо сильной вспышки ярости, когда казалось, что у Джона был очень плохой день, Кирк, не подумав, использовал собственные крылья, чтобы прикоснуться к чужим в успокоительном жесте. Эффект был незамедлительным; Джон вздрогнул, его колени подкосились, побудив Джима подхватить его и помочь подойти к дивану.

— Все будет хорошо,— успокоил его Джим, но в ответ прозвучал мучительный смех.

— Ты даже не представляешь что происходит!

Крылья Джима немного сдвинулись, чтобы обернуться вокруг Джона, заставляя брюнета вздохнуть, — Что бы это ни было, я помогу… давай Джон, позволь мне помочь тебе.

Харрисон закрыл глаза, облокачиваясь лбом на плечо Джима. Тишина длилась долго, пока приглушенный голос Джона не нарушил ее.

— Меня зовут не Джон,— признался он тихим, но твердым голосом.

Джим помедлил секунду, — Могу я узнать твое настоящее имя ?

— Хан,— он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть Диму в глаза, — Меня зовут Хан.

За этим последовала серия признаний, вся правда и горькие слезы. Джим держал Хана рядом с собой, обхватив его крыльями, не замечая, как изуродованное воплощение души аугумента обернулись вокруг молодого капитана.

VI

Джим относился к Кристофер Пайку как к отцу. Он был человеком, которому Джим мог доверить свою жизнь, и Кирк сказал об этом Хану, когда, предложив попросить Пайка о помощи, тот отказался. Хан был не очень убежден, но, боясь за жизнь своей команды, он согласился с альтернативой Джима.

Мир, который Хан знал, давно изменился; у него была лишь устаревшая философия, потому что люди оказались не так уж плохи, а сверхлюди подобные ему не притеснялись за то, кем они являются, и равны в правах. Сингх привык к дикарям; он многое знал о варварстве, и когда Маркус разбудил его чтобы использовать, Хан подумал, что мир совсем не изменился… он был неправ.

Не все были похожи на Маркуса, и многие не являлись столь скверными людьми. Джим доказал ему это.

Может, это был мир, который его люди ждали веками, чтобы найти, когда их долгий сон закончится. Возможно, именно по этой причине Хан должен был стоять и страдать, чтобы отыскать их и дать им возможность увидеть этот мир. Его команда была его семьей… он должен был их защищать.

Джим понял, что и у него есть семья — его команда.

Хан согласился поговорить с адмиралом и сделал это с такой искренностью, с какой только мог незнакомец, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Джим не побудил его говорить более свободно. Кирк доверял Хану… и верил, что может помочь ему настигнуть перемен.

Услышав всю историю, Кристофер заметно напрягся, его сильные коричнево-белые крылья время от времени вздрагивали. Он с подозрением относится к какой-либо подпольной деятельности, происходящей в Звездном Флоте, но если слова Хана правдивы, то ситуация была более сложной, чем ожидал адмирал.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, сынок?

Голос адмирала звучал отдаленно и приглушенно. Голова Хана была словно завернута в вату, и Джим смотрел между ним и полом со страхом в глазах, страхом, который Хан понять не смог.

— Будут определенные… последствия… из-за моих поступков. 

— Мы собираемся помочь тебе.

— Хм…

Ситуация должна быть должным образом расследована, а также Хан дал Кристоферу всю информацию и коды доступа, которыми владел. Аугумент не знал, действительны ли коды, которыми он обладал, но он все равно рассказал о них. Он был насторожен и каждую секунду ждал подвоха. Последнее, что он ожидал, это приказа Пайка Джиму взять Хана как часть команды на их предстоящую миссию.

— Этот вариант событий более безопасен для вас,—отметил адмирал Пайк,— у меня плохое предчувствие о том, что могут сделать, чтобы предотвратить распространение этой информации, которой вы только что со мной поделились.

Джим не дал Хану времени все обдумать; Кирк немедленно принял инструкции и вывел Сингха из здания.

На мгновение Хан выглядел бледным, и у Джима было плохое предчувствие насчет этого, не говоря уже о том, что перья Хана на секунду начали опадать, скапливаясь вокруг его ног и растворяясь быстрее, чем когда-либо прежде.

Он связался со Споком и Боунзом, потому что ситуация выходила из под контроля и Хану требовалась вся помощь, которую он мог предоставить.

Ужасный скрипучий звук, похожий на ломающиеся кости, и слабый стон Хана перед тем, как аугумент упал на пол. Разбитые крылья грузно упали на его форму, а пыльные перья скопились вокруг него.

VII

— Он будет в порядке, Джим, правда.

Боунз потерял счет, сколько раз он произносил эту фразу за последние два часа. Поездка на планету, которую они должны были исследовать, прошла гладко; единственным недостатком был человек, лежавший без сознания на кровати медицинского отсека, и крайне взволнованный Джим Кирк, нависающий над ним.

— Но он ни с того ни с сего рухнул!

— Нет, его отравили,— Боунз держал очень маленькое устройство между большим и указательным пальцами,— эта штука распространяла вещество, которое могло бы убить меня или тебя крайне быстро, но он вынес это. Ты привел его вовремя.

Эта проклятая вещь была имплантирована в шею Хана, и Боунз нашел ее благодаря оперативности и крупице удачи. Джим был счастлив, что Леонард заботился о Хане, но волнение ещё не покинуло его , потому что крылья Хана были почти окончательно сломаны.

— Джим,— Боунз посмотрел на него, его взгляд перемещался с Хана на Кирка, — Этот парень? Серьезно?

Кирк сузил глаза, глядя на своего друга, оборонительно скрестив руки на груди, —Что?

— Это тот парень, от которого ты без ума? Я и не знал, что высокие темноволосые и загадочные личности тебя привлекают,— Боунз даже не попытался скрыть свою ухмылку.

— Что? Эй!

— Возвращайся на мостик Джим. Я позабочусь об объекте твоего интереса,— Боунз закатил глаза, — который в настоящий момент является моим пациентом, а теперь иди, убирайся из моего медотсека.

Кирк хотел поспорить с Боунзом, но решил пока оставить это, зная, что Хан в хороших руках. Для начала, Джим мог сосредоточится на других вещах, таких как миссия, которую они выполняли. 

Миссия, точно.

Джим сделал глубокий вдох и вернулся на мостик. У него был корабль и команда, рассчитывающая на него. Хотя он не смог сделать это, не оглядываясь назад пару раз.

VIII

Адмирал Маркус был задержан, обвинен в государственной измене и представлен перед судом. В миссии участвовало больше людей, чем Джим предполагал, но мало кто знал о реальных намерениях Маркуса или масштабах его планов.

Федерация хранила личность Хана и его команды в секрете, для обеспечения защиты, но все же использовала показания Джона Харрисона, агента, которого заставили сотрудничать из-за угрозы безопасности его семьи.

Тем не менее, в последних действиях Маркуса были значительные недостатки. Его вовремя остановили, чтобы предотвратить войну, но не настолько, чтобы помешать ему нанести вред экипажу Хана.

Криокапсулы были повреждены, что привело к восьмидесяти процентному риску смерти человека, при попытке пробуждения. Федерация уже работала над устранением ущерба, но пока что ничего нельзя было сделать. Шансы были против них, и Федерация не рискнула бы разбудить аугументов, если бы это означало их убийство.

Хан принял это с покорным признанием... Сингх хотел вернуть свою семью, но он не будет рисковать их жизнями ради собственной потребности в компании… по крайней мере, они были живы, твердил он, по крайней мере, они были в безопасности.

Но Хан не был по-настоящему одинок, и Джим постарался объяснить ему это как можно доступнее.

Были приняты меры. «Джона Харрисона» перевели, и Энтерпрайз приобрела нового специалиста по оружию для научного отдела, и Джим удостоверился, чтобы Хан был на его стороне.

Интеграция Хана в команду заняла некоторое время, в основном потому, что аугмент держался настороже, и позволял приближаться только Джиму. Чехов был тем, кто сломал эту преграду, задавая вопрос за вопросом и просто будучи самим собой. Он был тем, кто смог заставить Хана улыбнуться, и Сулу беспощадно дразнил его этим в течение недели.

Между Споком и Ханом устоялись самые странные отношения, которые когда-либо видел Джим. Они уважали друг друга и ценили вклад других, особенно в вопросах связанных с наукой, но когда они ссорились, это пугало всех на борту, потому что они были чертовски вежливы! Джим понятия не имел, как можно кого-либо оскорбить даже не используя уничижительный термин, но то, как Спок и Хан справлялись, было за пределами его понимания. Что действительно важно для Джима, так это то, что Хан выглядел лучше, а его сломанные крылья заживали.

Маленькими шажками.

IX

Однажды, Джим заметил, что не видит крылья Хана… и это волновало его.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он, на что Хан изогнул бровь.

— Я в порядке, вообщем, как и час назад, капитан.—со скрытым удивлением в голосе ответил Хан, который не помог Джиму успокоится, потому что, черт возьми, где крылья Хана?!

— Если бы что-то было бы не так, ты бы сказал мне, не так ли?

Хан посмотрел на него беспристрастным взглядом и, понизил голос, чтобы скрыть разговор от любопытного коллеги-ученого, — Ты знаешь, что да, Джим.

У них были честные отношения, над которыми они работали, и Боунз беспощадно дразнил его, потому что, хей, это был Джеймс Т. Кирк, живущий с 300-летним сверхчеловеком, а не с кем-либо еще, Боунз никогда ему того не забудет. Это не сильно расстраивало Джима, но вот что действительно было не хорошо, так это то, что он до сих пор не мог видеть крылья Хана, что было плохо, чего бы он не желал!

— Но… твои…— Джим кашлянул, вспомнив, что он не должен видеть или знать о крыльях.

— Да?

— Нет, нет, забудь об этом, это просто глупо с моей стороны.

— Джеймс…

— Честно!

— Теперь ты тот, кто что-то утаивает,— сказал Хан и Джим прикусил губу. 

— Может нам стоит поговорить об этом позже…— Джим заметил странные взгляды членов экипажа вокруг них, и Спок только что вошел в комнату с явным намерением приблизится к ним.

Хан не выглядел убежденным, но все равно кивнул. — Как пожелаешь.

Джим обернулся, не обращая внимания на темно-золотые крылья Спока, и приложил немало усилий, чтобы притвориться, что не видит все прекрасные цвета своей команды… ведь одного цвета не хватало.

Когда альфа смена закончилась, Кирк и Хан поговорили и признались в своей любви друг другу, но Джим все равно не мог видеть крылья аугумента, и как бы самозабвенно он не целовал Хана, он скучал по пению сломанных, но идущих на поправку крыльев.

Может, эффект «подарка» начал исчезать.

Джим старался не огорчаться по этому поводу.

X

Хан, сидя на кровати, стащил простынь, чтобы прикрыть свое тело, и посмотрел на Джима, который глядел в потолок с гораздо большим интересом, чем на него.

— Джеймс.

— Хмм?

— Джеймс, посмотри на меня.

— Что?

Хан издал раздраженный звук, — Ты не смотришь мне в глаза уже несколько дней, даже когда мы спим вместе, и я хочу знать почему.

Джим закрыл глаза, в чертах его лица отразилась вина, и Хан почувствовал, как что-то внутри него всколыхнулось, что-то, что ему не понравилось.

— Я просто…

—Я обидел тебя?

— Что? Нет!

— Тогда в чем проблема? — шипел Хан, злясь. — Не лги мне.

— Ты не поймешь, просто… мне очень жаль, просто это…— Джим сел и глубоко вздохнул, — Я больше не вижу твоих крыльев, и это… я скучаю по ним.

— Мои… крылья?

— Видишь? Я веду себя как идиот! — Джим спрятал лицо в ладонях. — У меня появилась странная способность видеть «крылья» людей, когда я глупо напортачил с инопланетным артефактом и… я что-то не понимаю, не так ли?

Он почувствовал руки Хана на своем лице, мягко отталкивающие его ладони. Джим отпустил взгляд, пока не услышал хихиканье Хана.

Сначала он услышал шелестящий звук, а затем из-за спины Хана развернулась пара красивых крыльев. Джим уставился на них, потому что они, наконец, исцелились, и перья приобрели насыщенный цвет.

— Голубой металлик, — прошептал Джим, — их цвет.

— Белый с серебряными вкраплениями,— ответил Хан

Он потянулся к синим перьям но остановился, глядя Хану в глаза. — Ты можешь видеть их.

— Я рано подвергся генной модификации, и это оказалось одним из неожиданных результатов,— Хан пожал плечами,— Я никогда не задумывался об этом.

Джим был удивлен этой новости. — Ты никогда ничего не говорил… даже когда я использовал свои крылья, чтобы не дать тебе уйти в день нашей встречи.

— Уверяю тебя, я остался не из-за крыльев, преградивших мне путь,— сказал Хан, прикрыв глаза,— Большинство людей и не подозревают, что носят эти «крылья», поэтому их действия абсолютно бессознательны, всецело непредвиденны, совершенно… честны. Из-за этого я не сомневался в твоих намерениях … твои действия смутили меня, да, но я верил, что ты был правдив, поэтому я позволил этому продолжится.— Хан склонил голову в сторону. — Даже зная о «крыльях», ты был честен, не так ли?

— Да!— заверил его Джим,—Я всегда был и буду искренен с тобой.

— Тогда… я рад.

Джим уставился на него, вспоминая на мгновение, как много раз он использовал свои крылья, чтобы держать Хана ближе, и как аугумент просто позволял делать это, не обращая внимание на свои собственные «крылья», до нескольких дней назад.

— Твои крылья… Ты никогда не прятал их раньше, — заметил Джим, — я мог чётко видеть их до этой недели!

— Я сложил их,— заявил Хан. — Я… изменился… и на крыльях отразилось моё состояние, и я был… в замешательстве… из-за изменений, поэтому я сложил их, чтобы не думать об этом.

— Никто не складывает свои крылья, — пробормотал Джим, — никто их не скрывает.

— Они не знают как, сказал Хан, прижавшись ко лбу Джима, то, как они выглядели раньше служило для меня напоминанием: сколько я потерял и насколько важно было продолжать идти… теперь я не знаю что думать о них.

— Но они прекрасны, — произнес Джим, указывая на них,—Сильные, и только посмотри на этот размах крыльев! Кроме того, цвет потрясающий.

— Я спрятал крылья, потому что они мне не нравились,— заметил Хан,— Мне не нравится то, что я не могу понять о себе.

— Они нравятся мне, эти крылья подходят тебе, и они такие же как ты.

Хан вздохнул, и с его губ слетел тихий шепот,— Думаю, я могу узнать о них больше… Разве ты не собираешься прикоснуться к ним?

Улыбка Джима могла осветить всю комнату. Он провел пальцами по мягким темно-синим перьям и обернул Хана своими белыми крыльями. 

— Не складывай их снова, пожалуйста.

— Как пожелаешь.


End file.
